Life as Iron Man's son
by ryeman200
Summary: Peter Parker gets Orphaned (again) and whilst Tony Stark is looking for a successor he ends up adopting Peter, unknowing that he just adopted Spider-Man aswell! Rated T for safety! I own nothing, everything in this story is owned by MARVEL! This isn't based on any comic book or movie, this is just a new Spider-Man universe, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Life as Iron Man's son: Chapter one

Tony Stark; the multibillionaire/Playboy model/Super-Hero/Genius, has realised that one day their will be a battle he can't win, so he decided he wanted to get a successor to take over his work and inherit his money, and after several failed attempts he decided to adopt...

"So here we are! The New York Orphanage, let's hope their is a suitable child here!" Tony said walking in the orphanage with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts.

As soon as Tony walked, in all the orphans got excited and ran to him screaming in excitement that there was a Super-Hero in the same room. All except on...

Tony saw the brown haired teen who looked troubled then walked over to him.

"Are you alright there, What's you name?" Tony said putting a hand on the teens shoulder.

"It's Peter... Peter Parker!" The teen replied to Tony.

Two weeks ago...

Peter came home seeing that the door had been broken down and windows had been smashed...

"What the hell!" Peter said rushing through the door and seeing that his whole house had been Vandalised and everything had been taken. "Oh god no..." He said to himself hint shock, but nothing prepared him for this... When he had a look in the living room he saw his beloved Aunt... Beaten to death, he then screamed with tears pouring from his eyes he cried so hard... He felt so angry, so confused and just want revenge... But he knew that wasn't the right thing to do, no Matter how much he wanted to. Then suddenly he heard police sirens, but he ignored them and just cried over his Aunt May's corpse then the police came running in then saw Peter crying. "How could this of happened! Why wasn't I there! WHY?" He yelled out then one of the police officers came up to him.

"We will find out whoever did this... I promise!" The police officer said feeling heart broken at the sight of Peters tear filled eyes.

"Sh...She was the only family I had left... And she's gone! I don't think I can take it... Having no family to come home to..." Peter said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We are sorry for your loss... Do you know if you had any legal guardians?" The police officer said with his hat down.

"No, my Aunt May was the last Legal Guardian I had... Why does everyone I care about end up dying!" Peter said punching the floor but realised that wasn't smart because of his super-Strength, luckily the floor didn't break.

"I'm sorry but, you are going to have to go to the New York Orphanage until you turn 18, or until someone decides to adopt you!" The Police officer said then Peter got up and did what he was told.

"Okay... I guess I haven't got a choice!" Peter said following the officer to the Police car and they made there way to the orphanage, as Peter looked back he saw the other police putting police tape around his old home.

Back to the Present...

"Well Peter, there's something different about you! And I have this feeling that you are special... Tell you what, how about you come home with me, What you say?" Tony said and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"You mean, you want me as your son!" Peter then looked like he just won a giant teddy bear at a fair.

"Yes Peter..." Tony said nodding.

"Thank you!" Peter then hugged Tony, but realised his strength then let go.

"You sure have strength Peter... I like that!" Tony said almost being crushed by the hug.

"Yeah... Sorry, I umm... Workout?" Peter lied.

"Ha ha, I like you kid! You're alright!" Tony said smiling. "How do you feel about science?" He asked.

"My school doesn't have a level of science high enough for me..." Peter said happily.

"Pepper, we need this boy!" Tony said cheerfully, and that made Peter smile for the first time in two weeks.

"I'll go get the forms!" Pepper said looking at the connection the two had.

In Tony's car...

"So that would make my ARK reactor last 500% longer in battle! Genius!" Tony said realising the problem so much clearer.

"Surely you could have figured that out! Mr smarty pants..." Peter said feeling excited by proving Tony Stark wrong... At science!

"Peter... I think I made the right decision making you my successor!" Tony said amazed at his intelligence.

At Stark Tower...

"Well, Here we are... Your New home!" Tony said seeing the excitement in Peters eyes.

"Wow... This place is amazing!" Peter said looking at the size of the building.

"Welcome Home Mr Stark, and Ms Potts! I see we have company!" A Robotic voice suddenly said which made Peter jump.

"What was that?" Peter said confused.

"That was Jarvis, he helps look after my home and protects it from intruders!" Tony explained to Peter.

"Oh... That is... Awesome!" Peter said amazed. "Err... Hello Jarvis?" Peter said unsure what to expect.

"Hello there, How can I be of assistance?" Jarvis asked Peter.

"You can call me Peter... Peter Parker!" Peter said nervously.

"Of course Master Parker... Anything else?" Jarvis said in his 'Old English' accent.

"No, I'm okay for now..." Peter said casually.

"Very well, Master Parker..." Jarvis said politely.

"Jarvis Peter will be living with us now, He's now my adopted son! Let him have full access to any room here!" Tony said putting complete trust in Peter.

"very well! Does sir want to show Master Parker to his room?" Jarvis said politely.

"Yes Jarvis!" Tony said showing Peter to his room.

In Peters New room...

"Wow... This room is huge! And this is all mine?" Peter said excited.

"Yes Peter... It's all yours!" Tony said smiling.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell Harry that you adopted me!" Peter said thinking how popular he would get.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled! Tony said cheerfully.

"Hey, how many Super-Heros do you know?" Peter asked wanting to meet some other people with powers.

"Loads! I'm going to introduce you to the Avengers some time!" Tony said to Peter.

"Wow, Really? That'll be great!" Peter said excitedly then Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, Director Fury has something important he needs to tell you!" Jarvis said politely "It sounds important!"

"I'll be right down!" Tony said then looked a Peter. "Why don't you come along too? I wanna see how he reacts when he sees you!"

"Sure... " Peter said following Tony downstairs.

In a big room with a big screen with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on...

"Jarvis, put Fury on the screen!" Tony ordered.

"Sure thing sir!" Jarvis said putting Nick Fury on the screen.

"Tony, there has been a costumed individual with special powers going round helping people! I need you to go find out who this unregistered Super-human is! He apparently calls himself Spider-Man!" Fury said then Peter looked shocked when Fury said Spider-Man.

"What did you say?" Peter suddenly spoke up.

"What the... Who are you?" Fury said suddenly looking at Tony.

"He's my son! I just adopted him this morning!" Tony said happily.

"Your s...son! Your son!" Fury yelled annoyed at Tony.

"He he... Don't worry Nick, He's safe with me!" Tony said reassuringly.

"He'd better be! Anyway you were saying?" Fury said to Peter.

"It's just I take photos of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, I could talk to him! Let's just say we're 'close' friends!" Peter said happily.

"Is that so? Well I guess you have your uses! What's your name?" Fury said curiously.

"My name is Peter Parker, Director Fury!" Peter said doing a salute.

"Well Peter... If you could talk to him, say that he's invited to join S.H.I.E.L.D!" Fury said in a slightly softer-than-usual tone.

"Okay, I will!" Peter said trying not to look excited.

"Very well, Fury out!" Fury said then the screen turned off.

"You really know Spider-Man?" Tony said surprised.

"You have no idea!" Peter said with a smirk.

"Let's just hope he accepts the offer!" Tony said hopefully.

"I'm sure he will!" Peter said smiling.

"Sir, there is a bank robbery a few blocks away! Do you want to 'suit up'?" Jarvis said informing Tony.

"Thanks Jarvis! See you in a bit Pete!" Tony said as his suit just flew onto him, he then flew upwards through the ceiling hatch he installed last week so he didn't have to le repairing it.

"Hey Jarvis, I'm going out for a bit, see you!" Peter said picking up his bag.

"Goodbye Master Parker, stay safe!" Jarvis said nicely.

Peter then ran outside then into an ally where he opened his bag to reveal a red mask...

_**So How was Chapter one? Please review! I like it when people review my stories! Makes me feel special... By the way, this is based on a new Spider-Man universe I made! Iron Man and Spider-Man will meet next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Life as Iron Man's son: chapter two

Peter; now in-costume, was swinging to where the bank robbery was...

"let's just hope he doesn't finish the party without me!" Spider-Man said finally getting to the robbery. "Hope I'm not too late!" He said landing behind Iron Man.

"What the... Spider-Man! What are you doing here?" Iron Man said pulling his face plate up.

"Helping!" Spider-Man said grinning under his mask.

"You have no idea what the situation is!" Iron Man said then there was a big explosion.

"You can't stop the Juggernaut!" A large man said crashing through the bank wall.

"What the! Who's that?" Spider-Man said confused.

"The Juggernaut, he's a mutant! Don't get in his way..." Iron Man said using his repulser blast against The Juggernaut.

"Okay, how can I help?" Spider-Man said not wanting to leave.

"Try and get his helmet off! It'll get rid of his power!" Iron Man said then Spider-Man nodded.

"I know!" Spider-Man said then jumping on top of The Juggernaut and tried pulling it off. "Man... This is on tight!"

"He needs to be weakened for that to work!" Iron Man sighed.

Spider-Man then shot a long web at The Juggernaut then swung him into a large truck.

"Good, now do it!" Iron Man said rushing.

"Here goes nothing!" Spider-Man said then jumping on the weakened Juggernaut, he then shot two webs at the helmet and pulled with all his might... It eventually came off.

"It is done..." Spider-Man said then dropping to the floor; he had never used that much strength before, it was exhausting.

"Good job Spider-Man, I'm impressed with you!" Iron Man said putting his hand out to Spider-Man.

"Thanks Iron Man, means a lot!" Spider-Man said shaking his hand.

"Wanna come round Stark Tower anytime? You're very welcome!" Iron Man said hoping to gain his trust.

"Uhh... Sure, why not?" Spider-Man said unsure about it.

"Great! See you later, I guess?" Iron Man said flying off.

"Yeah see you!" Spider-Man said swinging off then in an ally.

Back at Stark Tower...

"Jarvis, I'm home!" Iron said as his armor flew off his body.

"Good to see you sir! I do hope your mission went well!" Jarvis said as Tony sat down to relax.

"Yeah, I ran into Spider-Man! Ugh.. I just need to gain his trust so he can show me his identity so I can tell Fury!" Tony said pouring a glass of Whisky. "Oh yeah! Where'd Peter get to?" Tony said sipping his whisky.

"Master Parker said he's going out, he should be back soon..." Jarvis said then Tony spat out his whisky.

"(cough) (cough) he's out! Why didn't he ask me first!" Tony said worried for Peter.

Just outside Stark Tower...

"I need to think of a good excuse!" Peter said ringing the buzzer.

"Good day Master Parker, Sir is waiting upstairs!" Jarvis said unlocking the front door.

"Thanks Jarvis!" Peter said entering Stark Tower.

"You are very welcome Master Parker!" Jarvis said then Tony came down the lift.

"And where have you been?" Tony said concerned.

"I just like to go out for walks... To clear my head!" Peter said hoping he would fall for the lie.

"Oh, okay... Could you just tell me if you're going out, so i don't get worried!" Tony said releaved to know he was okay.

"Oh, and by the way... I met Spider-Man again today... He would be happy to join S.H.I.E.L.D!" Peter said hoping he would fall for it.

"Really? That... Is... Great news! Did you find out his identity?" Tony said excitedly.

"Maybe I did... I'm not telling! I swore never to tell!" Peter said looking serious.

"Are you serious? Never mind, I'll find out one way or another..." Tony said disappointed.

"Sorry, but a promise is a promise!" Peter said knowing he wasn't ready to know.

"Very well, I'll be upstairs if you need me..." Tony said getting in his elevator.

"Okay..." Peter said using the stairs but bumped into Pepper.

"Hey Peter! How has your first day been?" Pepper said cheerfully.

"It's alright... I guess!" Peter said still depressed. "I'm just a bit down I guess!"

"What's up? I don't wanna see you feeling down!" Pepper said caringy.

"It's just... I miss my Aunt May!" Peter said feeling upset.

"Oh..." Pepper said curious at what happened. "What happened to her?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Peter said remembering her lifeless body on the floor, then a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry! It's none of my business!" Pepper said, but Peter couldn't hide the pain anymore.

"She... She was beaten to death!" Pete yelled out then he cried loudly and fell in Peppers arms.

"Oh my... I'm sorry!" Pepper said comforting Peter. "I shouldn't have asked!"

"I could have saved her! But I wasn't there for her!" Peter yelled loud enough for Tony to come down in his Iron Man suit.

"What happened! I heard yelling!" Tony said worried then saw Peter crying. " Peter! What's the matter?"

"He's just upset about his Aunt!" Pepper said rubbing Peters back.

"I couldn't save her! Just like I couldn't save Uncle Ben! It's all my fault!" Peter yelled out then Tony went up to him and comforted him.

"Peter..." Tony said calmly. "Nothing bad that happens could possibly be your fault!"

"I know... I just feel so responsible!" Peter said calming down. "You couldn't understand what I'm going through!" He said running up stairs to his room.

"He just needs to get used to living here... It will take him a few days to adjust!" Pepper said reassuring Tony.

"I know what I should do tomorrow! It'll make him feel better!" Tony said thinking.

" I hope your right!" Pepper responded.

The next day, and it's a Monday! Time for school...

"C'Mon Peter, wakey wakey..." Tony said opening Peters door.

"Ugh... Fine! I'm coming!" Peter said getting out of bed. "At least I'll get to see Harry today!" He said reassuringly.

When Peter entered the kitchen Tony was 'attempting' to cook breakfast...

"What are you doing?" Peter said watching Tony.

"Cooking!" Tony said as the smoke alarm went off.

"Need any help?" Peter asked sighing.

"Please?" Tony said throwing the cre-mated bacon in the bin.

"Maybe I'll just have cereal..." Peter said turning off the smoke alarm.

"That should be best..." Tony said regretting to ever attempting to cook.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yesterday..." Peter said but got interrupted by Tony.

"Don't apologize Peter, I couldn't even think about what you're going through at the moment!" Tony said looking at Peter.

"I need to get to school..." Peter said getting out his seat.

"Hey, how about I give you a lift? The Tony Stark way!" Tony said smiling.

"Sure..." Peter said knowing what he ment.

Ten minutes later at Midtown High People got excited that Iron Man had just landed at the gates, but then shocked to see Peter with him...

"Parker, you know Iron Man!" A blonde haired jockey said shocked.

"That's right Flash! Jealous much?" Peter said smirking.

"But, but... How?..." Flash said confused.

"A little thing called adoption!" Iron Man said with his mask pulled up smirking.

"Wait, wait! Adoption!" Flash said unbelieving.

"Just remember Flash, if you mess with me! You mess with him!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure thing Parker!" Flash said fearful.

"Quite an entrance?" A familiar voice came up from behind him.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" Peter said not believing how much positive attention he was getting.

"What're the chances, right? I guess I'm not the only on with a rich parent anymore!" Harry said smiling.

"I guess not..." Peter said then Iron Man interrupted.

"I gotta go Pete! Have a good day at school!" Iron Man said to Peter.

"Yeah, see you later... Dad" Peter said excited he just said that.

"Yeah see you later... Son" Iron Man said flying off feeling good.

"I haven't called anyone dad in years! It felt so good!" Peter said excited.

"I'm just glad to see you happy!" Harry said glad to have the old Peter back.

"Hey Harry, wanna come round after school? Stark Tower is awesome!" Peter said happily.

"Sure thing Pete!" Harry said not believing he will be going in Stark Tower.

"Anyway, this should be an interesting day... Especially after my entrance!" Peter said happy with his life again.

Skipping to lunch, and everyone seems to want to sit next to Peter...

"Hey Harry, you don't think people have heard about Iron Man being my dad do you?" Peter said to Harry.

"Don't worry Peter! I'm used to it, having a rich parent gets you a lot of attention!" Harry said grinning at Peter.

"Not to mention he's a super-hero as well!" Peter replied.

"Yeah... He is!" Harry added.

"Let's go now Harry, this attention isn't what I expected..." Peter said as he and Harry got up.

"Now you understand what my life is like!" Harry said as they left the cafeteria and the other students went back to their lunches.

As Peter and Harry were walking through the empty corridor Peter sighed.

"What's the matter Pete?" Harry said concerned.

"I guess you're ready!" Peter said sighing.

"Ready for what?" Harry said confused.

"What I'm going to tell you, you must NEVER tell ANYONE! Got it?" Peter said seriously.

"You can tell me anything Pete, you can trust me!" Harry said with a trusting smile.

"Okay, the thing is... I'm Spide..." Peter said when Flash interrupted him.

"Hey Parker! You don't think I can me get Iron Man's Autograph do you?" Flash interrupted.

"Can't you see we're having a private conversation?" Peter said angrily.

"No... I just..." Flash said awkwardly.

"Well we are! And why would I do anything for you? You've never been nice to me in your life!" Peter said snapping.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Flash said realising how much of a jerk he'd been to him.

"And if you think you can get anything good from me, you've got another thing coming! Now get lost!" Peter said boldly.

"Okay! Man... I'm going, jeez!" Flash said going back to the cafeteria.

Peter and Harry were alone again...

"So... You were going to tell me something before Flash interrupted?" Harry said curiously.

"Yeah... I thought it would be safe here, but there are too many people that could just walk in!" Peter said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What could be so bad? Why can't you just tell me!" Harry said fed up with Peter and his excuses.

"Because I'm Spider-Man!" Peter blurted out.

"What!" Harry said shocked.

_**How was Chapter two? The next chapter will be up soon... But I have exams coming up, I will probably update sometime next week! But in the meantime... Read some of my other stories! Review/Favourite and Follow! Goodbye for now!**_


End file.
